Fureur
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Décidément, Germains et Gaulois ne sont pas fait pour aller ensemble. Après un échange de mots et de coups, Agron se retire dans le temple pour passer ses nerfs. Seule la présence d'un jeune Syrien saura calmer son âme.


Un bref One-Shot toujours avec les mêmes protagonistes, Agron & Nasir, de la saison 3 de _Spartacus: Vengeance_. L'histoire commence au moment où Spartacus fait son _speech_ auprès de leur petite communauté clandestine, lorsque Agron décide d'échanger quelques mots avec Crixus. Ce cher Crixus. :')

Bref, enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>Spartacus fut coupé dans son discours par le bruit du poing de Crixus s'abattant sur la mâchoire d'Agron. Le gladiateur n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer entre ses deux frères, déjà séparés par d'autres. Son regard furieux se posa sur les deux hommes. D'un mouvement d'épaule brutal, Agron se dégagea de l'emprise de Donar et quitta furieusement la cour, entrant dans la fraîcheur du sanctuaire. Aveuglé par la rage, il s'enfonça profondément dans le bâtiment, atteignant une pièce éclairée seulement par une mince lucarne.<p>

Son poing heurta le mur alors qu'un feulement de fureur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Le crépi du mur ne s'effrita pas en recevant les nombreux coups de poing que lui infligeait le gladiateur et bientôt, le mur se teintait de rouge carmin. Ignorant la douleur, ne ressentant que cette colère au fond de lui, il frappait, frappait, frappait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus phalanges endolories, écorchées par le mur. A bout de souffle, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Sa respiration erratique et les tremblements qui l'agitaient ne semblaient pas se calmer, et il serra contre lui ses mains douloureuses. Si profondément enfoncé dans le temple, perdu dans le silence, il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées au clair.

Après de longues minutes, une grimace de douleur se fraya un chemin sur son visage. La douleur qu'il ressentait était minime, comparée à la rage qui s'était emparée de son âme. _Fucking Gaul. _Toujours la même rancœur, le même sentiment de haine entre les deux gladiateurs. Alors qu'ils se battaient du même côté. Alors qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. La peur de perdre un être cher. La volonté de se perdre dans un regard, une caresse, un corps. Un nouveau feulement sortit de sa bouche. Cette fois, la douleur était bien présente et Agron resserra ses bras le long de son torse.

Lorsque des pas se firent entendre, s'approchant doucement de l'endroit où il se terrait, il se releva sur le qui-vive, prêt à affronter les réprimandes de Spartacus. Car s'il venait le déranger en cet endroit et en cet instant, ce n'était que pour ça. Pourtant, la silhouette qui se dessina dans l'ombre de l'embrasure n'avait rien de celle du gladiateur. Plus fine, plus petite. Agron se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant Nasir, un bol d'eau à la main.

Le jeune Syrien ne prononça pas un mot, s'approchant du gladiateur, dont l'imposant stature le faisait sentir minuscule. La rage faisait encore trembler les muscles d'Agron, mais le Germain sembla se détendre imperceptiblement en sentant la paume chaude de Nasir se poser sur sa joue. Ses yeux n'osèrent pas croiser les orbes sombres de son Syrien, et il se contenta de regarder le sol. La main de Nasir força doucement le visage d'Agron à se relever, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu du gladiateur. Il ne sut pas interpréter ce qu'il y lut, et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Nasir prit l'étoffe propre qu'il avait posée négligemment sur son épaule et la trempa dans l'eau glacée. Doucement, il vint tamponner la lèvre fendue d'Agron, nettoyant son visage et la plaie, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux siens. Peu à peu, le sang déserta la peau d'Agron, et Nasir déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Une simple pression de sa bouche contre ses lèvres abimées. Un geste d'une tendresse infinie. Nasir posa le récipient d'eau à terre, et prit délicatement les mains d'Agron entre les siennes. Il les observa longuement, et un rapide coup d'œil au mur derrière le gladiateur lui expliqua ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Doucement, il nettoya les plaies comme il l'avait fait avec sa lèvre ensanglantée, et entoura ses mains d'un bandage immaculé, qui se teinta légèrement de sang.

La main de Nasir vint doucement caresser le torse d'Agron, et un long silence passa avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

« Le mur n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop mal, mais toi ? » demanda-t-il, sans le moindre reproche dans la voix.

Le jeune Syrien connaissait Agron maintenant. Il savait que sa rage pouvait être sans égale, et qu'il lui fallait être prudent, mais surtout patient, pour qu'il se calme. Agron mordit sa lèvre, et un goût métallique familier remplit sa bouche.

« Apologies » fut le seul mot qu'il fut capable de prononcer, fuyant de nouveau le regard de son jeune amant.

« Regarde-moi » ordonna Nasir dans un chuchotement.

La sensation de _donner_ un ordre et non pas de le _recevoir_ était étrange, et tout nouveau, pour lui. Agron ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et obéit dans attendre, plongeant son regard dans celui du Syrien. Cette fois, Nasir put y lire toute la culpabilité et la rancœur que ressentait Agron. Sa main alla se perdre sur le torse du gladiateur et s'immobilisa à l'emplacement de son cœur. Un cœur qu'il sentait battre à toute allure sous la peau ferme et chaude. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Crixus pour le mettre dans un pareil état ? » s'enquit Nasir.

Agron soupira légèrement.

« Que je comprenais pourquoi un homme risquerait autant pour ce genre de chose » répondit-il en fixant Nasir de ses yeux bleus, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, dénuée de toute trace de colère. Son cœur ne ralentissait pourtant pas sous la paume immobilisée de Nasir.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ca a vraiment de l'importance ? » interrogea Agron.

« Oui. Je veux savoir si oui ou non j'ai une bonne raison d'aller rendre le coup au _Gaul_ » dit doucement Nasir.

Sa réponse arracha un faible sourire à Agron.

« Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis stupide d'avoir cru une seule seconde que ce _Gaul_ et moi avions quelque chose en commun. »

Nasir ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Agron.

« Apologies » répéta Agron. « Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

En guise de réponse, Nasir se rapprocha et prit Agron dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas bousculer ses mains blessées. La chaleur de leurs corps rapprochait avec quelque chose de rassurant. Nasir nicha sa tête au creux du cou d'Agron et ferma les yeux, ses mains allant se perdre dans le dos du gladiateur. Il respira doucement l'odeur de son amant, sans prononcer un mot. Cela sembla calmer définitivement le gladiateur, dont les battements de cœur erratiques ralentirent peu à peu, jusqu'à retrouver un rythme normal. Agron pose doucement ses mains dans le dos de Nasir, plongeant son visage dans sa chevelure sombre.

Ils restèrent un moment là, dans la pénombre du sanctuaire, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, loin du bruit incessant de la communauté clandestine, loin de la présence des autres. Dans leur monde à eux.

Lorsque Nasir se recula et prit le visage d'Agron entre ses mains, celui-ci sentit son cœur se perdre. Le visage du Syrien se rapprocha, et le silence fut conclu par un baiser. Un baiser au goût de pardon pour l'un, au jour de reconnaissance pour l'autre.


End file.
